


Simple Pleasures

by Dracoduceus



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Corsetry, Flogging, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Rimming, Shibari, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-09-30 20:16:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17230517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracoduceus/pseuds/Dracoduceus
Summary: McCree got a few..."special gifts" for Hanzo to enjoy. He didn't expect Hanzo to want to use them all at once but he can't say that he's not interested.Very interested.





	Simple Pleasures

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lyall_Lupa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyall_Lupa/gifts).



> Birthday gift for [Lyall_Lupa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyall_Lupa/pseuds/Lyall_Lupa/works). 
> 
> At first, Hanzo in shibari was requested but then I started researching the knots and looking for visual references and I stumbled into corsetry and I couldn't help but include that.

**** There was a hissing noise as McCree flicked his wrist, settling the falls of the flogger back into place. 

Hanzo shivered. He knew that sound, knew what it meant. The falls hissed again as McCree absently spun it through the air. 

“Gotta say, darlin’,” McCree said with a laugh. “When you suggested this, I wasn’t sure what to think. It’s really growin’ on me though.” 

The hissing noise stopped and Hanzo jumped when the soft leather brushed against his thighs, smooth on his bare skin before it was muted by the corset he wore. “Did you not like the whole—” Hanzo gasped when McCree flicked the falls of the whip against the insides of his right thigh. 

“I’m sorry sugarplum,” McCree said, flicking his wrist again, the falls of the whip stinging against Hanzo’s left thigh. “Did you say something?” 

Hanzo opened his mouth again to speak but what came out was a strangled moan when McCree flicked the whip against the backs of his thighs. McCree dragged the falls of the whip teasingly soft, over his bare ass. 

Every time Hanzo opened his mouth to speak McCree teased him with the whip: flicking the falls over the insides and backs of his thighs, running the soft leather-braided hilt over Hanzo’s flushed skin, tapped the pommel against Hanzo’s balls.

Taking pity on him McCree stepped back. “I didn’t hear you, sweet. Did you say something?” 

Hanzo let his head drop forward as well as he was able to, breathing quickly. The corset made it hard to take a deep breath, and the flogger didn’t help. He whimpered. “Did you…” he managed to gasp. “Not imagine all of your gifts...used at once?” 

Behind him, McCree chuckled. “Naw,” he said and Hanzo whimpered at the sound of the flogger as McCree swung it around. “Got them all separate. Thought you might like them. Just wasn’t…imaginative enough to combine them all.” 

Humming, McCree ran the falls again over the backs of Hanzo’s shaking thighs. They were bare and he wore a red thong—not the same one he had worn to the party, but an identical one. How clever his darling was to know that McCree would undoubtedly ruin the one he had worn. 

Leaning in, McCree let his fingers wiggle beneath the dark red lace, pulling it aside to reveal Hanzo’s slick, puffy hole. The plug combined with not enough lube the night before made it look uncomfortable, but that wouldn’t stop Hanzo from begging for more. 

Tucking the whip beneath his armpit, McCree used his other hand to tease Hanzo’s hole, running his thumb over it to feel it twitch, to hear Hanzo give a strangled gasp. He let his thumb dip in, just the tip, to feel how Hanzo’s hot insides tried to suck him deeper even as his hips tried to buck backwards. 

“Easy there,” McCree murmured, patting Hanzo’s flank absently. He let his thumb sink in to the knuckle, let Hanzo fuck himself on it just a little, before pulling out. “I gotcha.” 

“Jesse,” Hanzo gasped and McCree’s eyes lifted to the fine silk lacing that tied the corset shut. Not that Hanzo  _ needed _ a corset: his torso was  _ gorgeous _ ( _ all _ of Hanzo was gorgeous) and he needed no more shaping. But Hanzo of course looked amazing in it.

McCree wondered if he could convince Hanzo to wear a corset in lieu of a vest the next time he wore his suit out. He licked his lips. That was a thought. 

“Jesse,” Hanzo gasped again and McCree realized that he had been fucking himself on McCree’s finger while he was lost in thought. 

Clever darling. 

The disappointed sound Hanzo made when McCree stepped back was worth the ache in his balls. God, his lovely was so hot like this. 

Wiping his thumb on a nearby towel, McCree picked up the flogger again. For the moment Hanzo was holding his position solely on his own, held in place by the strength of his will. McCree wanted to change that, to see if he can test himself against Hanzo’s iron discipline. 

He quietly set the flogger on the side and knelt behind Hanzo. Humming, he kneaded his ass with both hands, feeling the tight muscles clenching nervously as McCree’s thumbs dipped inward along his crack, brushed ticklishly against the lacy string of the thong. 

“Jesse,” Hanzo breathed, unable to twist to look back at him because of the corset. His head bobbed and twisted, trying to look over his shoulder and McCree waited to see if Hanzo would let go. But his darling’s discipline wasn’t tested just yet and his head sagged between his shoulders as Hanzo tried to hunch down. He was pulled back by the corset and McCree grinned to himself. 

The corset fit him beautifully, from the dark blue-black color to the buckle over the right shoulder, to the fact that the left side of his chest and shoulders were bare. Hanzo wore it, at McCree’s request, over a thin shirt so that it pulled tighter against his chest, giving McCree a lovely view of the piercing that Hanzo had through his nipple. 

Perhaps later he’d put a set of clamps on them, but that was a thought for later. 

Leaning in, McCree pressed a kiss to the pale skin of Hanzo’s ass and brought his right hand down.  _ Hard _ . 

Hanzo howled, bucking his hips away from the strike before arching back into it in a wordless plead for more. Instead of swatting him again McCree dug his fingers into Hanzo’s ass, massaging the red mark that was forming while pulling his ass further apart, revealing Hanzo’s flushed pink hole. 

Licking his lips, McCree dug his left hand into Hanzo’s other cheek and swatted him again, the sound seeming to echo in their room. 

It was nowhere near as loud as the howl that Hanzo gave, his back trying to arch against the stiff aluminum busks. McCree rubbed his hand into the red mark and holding Hanzo’s ass spread, leaned in to press a filthy kiss to Hanzo’s hole. 

Hanzo wheezed, sounding like he wanted to scream but his voice cut out halfway through. McCree could feel the way he trembled, the subtle way that Hanzo pushed back against McCree’s mouth and hands. 

Licking his lips and making a face at the taste and oily feeling of the lube, McCree rocked back on his heels, digging his thumbs into Hanzo’s ass and holding it open. “Damn,” he said, his voice rough. “And you say that  _ I _ have a fixation on your ass.” 

“You do,” Hanzo wheezed and McCree peered around Hanzo’s flank to look at him. “A strange obsession with my ass.” 

He was speaking too clearly despite how breathless he sounded, and this would not do. “I’m a simple man,” McCree drawled. “With simple pleasures.” 

McCree swatted Hanzo’s ass again. And again. 

Right, left, right, left; going up and down from the curve of Hanzo’s ass where it met his thigh up toward the meat. Up close McCree could watch the ripple of skin and muscle and fat as he struck, the deep flush as it spread and darkened with each hit. 

Simple pleasures indeed. McCree loved each breathy groan, grunt, squeak, and moan that Hanzo let out. He loved to watch his skin jump, his legs jerk, the soft skin of his balls twitch and contract with each strike. 

“God, you’re gorgeous,” McCree breathed as he let Hanzo take a breather, running both hands soothingly over the red marks. They would smart tomorrow, and McCree getting a bit carried away meant that he could no longer use the floggers he had bought but as he said, he hadn’t actually thought that he and Hanzo would use them all at once. 

Still, he wished that he had used a bit more restraint. 

He pressed a wet, open-mouthed kiss to Hanzo’s inflamed ass, ran his hands up and down Hanzo’s trembling thighs. There was one more thing that he had for Hanzo that he hadn’t brought out yet, and yes, perhaps he did have a fixation with Hanzo’s ass, but it seemed like now would be a perfect time to bring it out. 

But first things first...McCree drifted over and pressed a kiss to the lace of the thong and Hanzo choked. He paused just long enough to make sure that Hanzo wasn’t  _ actually _ choking, before leaning in and pressing another kiss to Hanzo’s hole. 

“Jesse,” Hanzo croaked and from the crackling in his throat, he might be losing his voice. 

McCree couldn’t help but feel smug about it, and made a mental note to make Hanzo some tea later. He massaged Hanzo’s red ass and chuckled. “Babe, your ass almost matches your thong.” 

Before Hanzo could answer (and McCree already knew what he’d say:  _ and whose fault is that? _ ) McCree tugged his underwear aside and pressed another lewd kiss to Hanzo’s hole. This time when Hanzo yelled, his voice broke and McCree wondered if the soundproofing on their quarters needed to be updated. 

Chuckling to himself at the thought, McCree lapped at Hanzo’s hole again just to hear his broken sounds, to feel the way his legs trembled. McCree ran his hands soothingly up and down Hanzo’s thighs sympathetically. 

_ Soon _ , he wanted to tell Hanzo. 

But his mouth was busy. 

Groaning, McCree pulled back, tugging the thong along with him to peer closer at the shiny skin around Hanzo’s ass, the way it twitched as if it could sense his lingering gaze. Peering between Hanzo’s legs, he found his cock hard and tripping, flushed nearly purple with need. 

He smirked. “Still haven’t learned to come from your ass being ate, huh?” 

Hanzo groaned. “Terrible,” he hissed and McCree swiped at his mouth with the back of his hand as he stood. 

“I’m terrible,” McCree agreed, leaning down over Hanzo’s back to press an open-mouthed kiss to the back of his neck. “The worst. But you love it.”

He let his hands run up the front of Hanzo’s belly, feeling the strain of the corset and the parallel lines of the busks as they held him in place. One hand found Hanzo’s nipple and pinched it meanly through his shirt while the other found Hanzo’s neck. He didn’t press down but simply let Hanzo feel it there. 

“Don’cha, babe?” 

Hanzo nearly hit McCree in the nose as he nodded eagerly. He squeaked when McCree lazily rocked into his ass, the rough denim hell on his abused skin. 

Poor thing probably thought that his enthusiastic answer would get him what he wanted, quicker. 

Bless his poor heart. 

Hanzo whined when McCree pulled away, the corset groaning as he tried to turn and look at McCree with pleading eyes. 

“It’s alright,” McCree murmured as he bent to pick up the flogger. “I ain’t goin’ nowhere.” 

Perhaps that wasn’t  _ quite _ the truth. He picked up the dragon’s tongue flogger as well and carefully slid them into their cases. Patting Hanzo absently as he passed, he walked to their toy chest and traded them for a wrapped box and a bundle of rope. 

Hanzo made a breathless noise behind him as he got the shears out as well. “You know what this means, huh, sweetness?” 

McCree chuckled at the eager look on Hanzo’s face and detoured to stop next to the headboard where Hanzo was propped against, leaning in to press a kiss to Hanzo’s cheek. He laughed when Hanzo made a face. 

“I didn’t see you complaining earlier,” he said. McCree put the wrapped package in front of Hanzo and began uncoiling the rope. “You up for this, babycakes?” 

Hanzo nodded his head so emphatically that McCree was momentarily concerned that he’d give himself whiplash. 

“Alright,” he said and began portioning out the rope. “I’m not gonna go crazy, you’re already bound pretty tight, darlin’, but I’m gonna hobble ya, that okay?” 

McCree didn’t move and Hanzo took a few tries to get his mouth working properly enough to respond. Nonverbal would not do with McCree, he’d long since learned. “Yes sir,” he mumbled, eyes darting between the ropes in McCree’s hands and the present. 

Much like a dragon (or cat, or certain species of bird) Hanzo always seemed to be drawn to shiny things. “In a minute, sugar,” McCree promised. “Lemme hobble ya first.” 

He could see that Hanzo had caught on to the strange wording and smiled to himself as he stepped behind Hanzo. Just as he was about to wrap the rope around Hanzo’s waist he paused and thought. 

Instead he knelt and nudged Hanzo’s legs closer together. He hobbled Hanzo with a diamond tie from knee to ankle, unable to keep the excited smirk off his face. Beneath his hands he could feel Hanzo slowly sink down, the tension in his legs slowly receding. Some of it was taken up by the ropes and McCree smiled to see him relaxing. 

“Look at you,” McCree breathed as he tied off his last knot and wished that he could take a picture. “What’s your color, baby?” 

Hanzo made a low noise as he shifted, trying to adjust to his restricted movements. “Green, sir.” 

Grunting, McCree stood and ran a soothing hand over the inflamed flesh of Hanzo’s bare ass. “You look so pretty like this. Red thong, red ass, red ropes. Maybe next time we should get you a red corset, too.” Hanzo made a low, needy noise that made McCree grin. “Yeah. I like that idea, too. Next time, though.” He came around to Hanzo’s front and picked up the package. “Don’t get me wrong though, you look gorgeous in dark blue, too. But there’s just something extra special about seeing you in red. ‘S like you’re mine.” 

Hanzo blinked up at him, his eyes glassy. “But I’m already yours, sir.” 

Unable to help himself, McCree grinned. “That you are, sugar. And I’m yours.” He wiggled the gift so that its contents rattled. “Let’s open your other gift, shall we?” 

McCree carefully peeled open the wrapping paper, a quirk of his that he knew Hanzo appreciated, and showed him the plain, nondescript box. He watched Hanzo’s eyes widen as he pulled out a plug which was attached to a long tail. 

“A cowboy’s only as good as the horse he rides,” McCree said, carefully watching Hanzo’s face. “What’ya say?” 

Hanzo shifted as if testing the give of the ropes around his feet. He probably realized why McCree had “hobbled” him. Glancing down, McCree saw that inaction had caused Hanzo’s cock to wilt a little but now it was picking back up. 

So he was at least  _ interested _ . 

“Sir,” Hanzo whispered at last. “How will you ride me?” 

McCree smiled. He was such a good boy. “I have my ways, sweet,” McCree murmured. “Your thighs, for one. I bet if you looked down you’d see my dick right next to yours. Or maybe your mouth. Do you want that?” 

He watched Hanzo’s eyes flutter. “My thighs please?”

Reaching over, McCree cupped Hanzo’s jaw. “Sure thing, buttercup. Betcha wanna feel this all up in you, huh?” he couldn’t deny how... _ interested _ he was. 

Unable to hide his excitement, McCree grabbed their bottle of lube and shifted into place behind Hanzo. The sound he made when McCree slid his first finger in went straight to McCree’s dick and he bit his lip. If Hanzo kept making those sounds, he wouldn’t last very long. 

“Please,” Hanzo breathed. “Please.” he wiggled his hips and McCree groaned. 

Surely he could go faster, right? Hanzo was loose enough…

McCree wiggled another finger in and paused to let Hanzo adjust when he made a low noise. “Easy there,” McCree murmured. He stroked Hanzo’s back soothingly. 

Another finger and McCree licked his dry lips as he stared at the shiny pink skin stretched around his fingers. He moved them, twisting and stretching and listening to the low groans and appreciative croons that Hanzo offered him. 

Licking his dry lips, McCree slid his fingers out and shivered at the needy sound that Hanzo gave, twisting his body to try and look back at McCree. “Fuck babe,” McCree laughed. “You’re gonna make me come in my pants like a teenager.” Stepping back, he looked over his handiwork and groaned. “Ain’t you a sight.” 

Before he lost his nerve and fucked Hanzo right then and there, McCree lubed up the toy and tugging the thong aside again, slowly eased the plug in. 

“You look beautiful like this,” McCree groaned, palming the bulge in the front of his jeans as he stepped back. He bit his lip. “Sweet, I ain’t gettin’ this outta my head anytime soon.” 

He stripped quickly and slicked his dick with a shaking hand. With his clean one he brushed the soft hair of the tail aside, getting a good look at how Hanzo’s hole clenched fitfully around the plug, and gently pressed his cock between Hanzo’s trembling thighs. 

His hips jostled the plug, nudging the base of it. He had to be gentle, he had to be careful in his thrusts or he’d hurt Hanzo. 

Slowly he rocked his hips back, eyes on the way the hair of the tail draped over his hand, the lovely shade of red of Hanzo’s ass, the breathless way that Hanzo whined as he fidgeted. Every nudge of his hips jostled the plug and if he was reading his lovely right, it was bumping right into his prostate. 

Perhaps next time he should bring a mirror if only to see Hanzo’s expression. McCree let his other hand wander, palming at Hanzo’s belly and running his lube-slick hands over the front of his corset. He let it drag down, down, until he bumped against Hanzo’s cock. “Fuck, babe, I’ve left you on the edge long enough. Go on and come for me, sweetness.” 

Hanzo bucked, giving a cracked and broken howl and yes, Hanzo’s voice will be  _ gone _ come tomorrow but McCree can’t find it in him to be bothered. He’ll dote on Hanzo and give him the world but right now he was feeling mighty selfish. 

It wasn’t the same as fucking Hanzo but he could feel the stiffening of all of his muscles, the tremble in his legs, the attempted arch of his back as Hanzo came. He rocked his hips into the plug and was rewarded by the strangled noise that Hanzo gave. Heat spurted along his fist and McCree groaned, continuing to stroke Hanzo through his orgasm, using his hips to nudge and wiggle the plug. 

Soon Hanzo was making short little wheezing sounds that sounded like begging and McCree reluctantly let go of Hanzo’s oversensitive cock. “Just a few more,” he mumbled. “Almost there, sweet.” 

Instead of fucking Hanzo’s thighs he pulled out instead, pulling roughly on his cock. For the first time that night Hanzo broke his iron discipline to reach back and wrap a hand around McCree’s cock. 

And then he was gone, cursing fitfully as he came all over Hanzo’s hand and side. 

“Fuck,” he breathed, allowing himself a few moments to catch his breath. He helped Hanzo out of his hobbles and eased the plug out. He rubbed feeling and circulation back into Hanzo’s legs and found a warm, damp towel to clean the lube from the inside of Hanzo’s legs and along his ass. 

He undid the ties on the back of Hanzo’s corset and released the lacing before peeling the whole thing and the thin shirt off. Hanzo made soft cooing noises and smiling, McCree kissed the back of his knuckles. “Just a moment, sweet,” he promised. “Lemme take care of you.” 

Ducking into the attached bathroom, he washed and rinsed his mouth and got Hanzo’s favorite lotion to rub on the inflamed skin of his ass. 

“You’re gonna be feeling this tomorrow,” McCree told Hanzo, amused as he rubbed it in. “But don’t worry. I’ll be here to spoil you rotten.” 

Hanzo twisted his head to look over his shoulder at McCree. He didn’t need to speak for McCree to know what he’d say:  _ I’ll hold you to that _ . 

Sighing, McCree climbed in bed with Hanzo and pulled him close. “Thank you,” Hanzo murmured in a cracked whisper, his voice already nearly gone. 

Running his fingers along the grooves in Hanzo’s skin from the corset, McCree smiled. “Love you too, precious.” he leaned in and gently kissed Hanzo. “Let’s get some rest. Got a long day of lovin’ on you tomorrow.” 

Hanzo smiled sleepily and tucked himself in against McCree’s neck. With a dopey smile himself, McCree closed his eyes. 

**Author's Note:**

> Corset referenced:  
> [Man elegant gothic steampunk black corset jacket brocade and chain](https://www.japanattitude.fr/elegant-gothic-steampunk-black-corset-jacket-brocade-chain-p-12963.html?language=en&currency=GBP)
> 
> Floggers referenced:  
> [Frisky Guide to Floggers](https://friskybusinessboutique.com/frisky-guide-to-floggers/)  
> [Custom Leather Flogger](https://www.agreeableagony.com/collections/impact-toys/products/bdsm-flogger-adult-kink-toy-cat-o-nine-tails-whip-custom-leather-flogger)  
> [Bullhide Dragon/Viper Tongue](https://www.agreeableagony.com/collections/impact-toys/products/bullhide-dragon-tongue) (My friend has one of these and she loves it. Custom-made for her color scheme.)
> 
> Feel free to come and yell at me on twitter at [dracoduceus](https://twitter.com/dracoduceus) or on curiouscat as [dracoduceus](https://curiouscat.me/dracoduceus). You can also find me on tumblr at [ClassyWastelandBread](https://classywastelandbread.tumblr.com/) but I'm not as active there anymore. 
> 
> ~DC


End file.
